Love is Love
by iiShuChan
Summary: No matter what. Junjo Egoist, slight fluff. Gift fic for a friend!


Working at the school for nearly two years can sometimes get to a person. There would always been that one person who was extremely defiant, rude, inconsiderate, overly religious, or had no religion what so ever. So you could understand Hiroki's plight when he realized the new year had brought him the biggest group of bible thumping young adults he'd ever seen. Hiroki had never had a problem with religion. Whatever one wanted to believe in was their right and that's how Hiroki was going to go through life until the end of his existence. He was never one to push his beliefs onto others and he didn't tolerant someone doing the same to him.

He slowly let the door close behind him as he entered his home, the one he shared with his boyfriend. The school day was long and he had been on his feet all day, yelling and cursing at the students who were stupid enough to take their cell phones out or talk during his class lectures. He had thrown enough books to fill a library and his students had hardly attempt to even complete their work today. And on top of that, he was subject to a religious rant brought on by one of his students. Misaki, another one of his students, had brought up the subject of him and Nowaki during break when Hiroki had left to use the restroom. Upon his return, he was pelted with a string of rants about God and a tirade on how he was going to Hell when his time came.

Eventually, the students who had started the fight were escorted out of the room and he was left with a small handful who sat in silence for the rest of the period. Although awkward, it helped him realize that there were just some things you couldn't expect from humanity. There were just some things that others wouldn't understand. Things you couldn't expect them to understand. And though it would gain peace in the world, you couldn't expect others to tolerate that people don't live the same way. Don't love the same way. Don't speak or look the same way.

Sitting down on the couch, he opened his briefcase and pulled out papers he was going to have the pleasure of grading tonight. Leafing through them, he huffed when he came across the name of one of the students that were involved in the rant. Said student had spoken so negatively of him. He didn't let it get to him, like always, but what worried him was the fact that he wasn't the only homosexual individual that occupied that school. And what was worse was he knew many of them were open about it, a lot more than he was. Had these students been causing grief such as this around the school?

"Hiro-san?" came the overly hushed voice of Nowaki as he entered the room, dropping his own briefcase and discarding his jacket at the door.

"Hn?"

"You were really quiet, I wasn't sure you had made it home," the other expressed as he sat down next to Hiroki.

Catching Nowaki's eye contact for a split second, Hiroki looked back down at the papers before leafing through them again, "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"About?"

Sitting upright, Hiroki turned to look at his boyfriend before riddling off the day's latest events. Nowaki listened like he always did, eyes widening when Hiroki mentioned the religious tirade that had occurred.

"They said all of that to you?"

Nodding, Hiroki let out another huff, "Hai, but I'm not worried about myself. I'm old enough to deal with it.. I'm more worried about the other students."

"Understandable.." the dark-haired man trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"I'm thinking of bringing it up to the principal."

Giving a smile, Nowaki met his boyfriend's thoughtful gaze, "That sounds like a pretty good plan to me."

Religion may set everything back for Hiroki and Nowaki as a couple, Hiroki had realized that a while back. And though the aspect of 'love' was never a valid argument to religion, it was good enough for Hiroki. He was going to eat with Nowaki, talk with Nowaki, live with Nowaki, share his secrets with Nowaki, and at the end of the day he was going to sleep with Nowaki. Love was love no matter what, and Hiroki would be damned if he'd let religion get in his way now.

* * *

**I wanted something sentimental today. This is also a gift fic that I've done for my very wonderful and special friend Misaki who is my Canada on a site called Gaiaonline. Thank you for the wonderful art you did of my England cosplay, love! I love you so much!**  
** Thank you everyone else who read this! Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


End file.
